


Snowman

by madetobeworthy



Series: 12 Days of Winterhawk [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 12 Days of Winterhawk, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:50:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5439029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madetobeworthy/pseuds/madetobeworthy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky and Clint have very different ideas when it comes to building snowmen.</p><p>[[Day 2 of 12 Days of Winterhawk!]]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowman

**Author's Note:**

> Is the Frozen thing overused yet? TOO BAD. 

6 am meant cold and dark. Bucky always got up early, it was routine. Clint did not. Especially in the winter. Bucky left the bed and Clint curled into his warm spot and pulled the blankets around him tighter. He nuzzled his face into his pillows and he went back to sleep. Usually he wasn’t even fully awake, just vaguely aware that Bucky had gotten up.

This morning was different. 

Bucky got up at 6 am as he normally did, took his shower, made some coffee. Some mornings he might meet Steve for a run or follow along with some yoga videos off Youtube. He loved Youtube, what a great invention. This morning he poured 2 cups of coffee instead of one and made his way back to the bedroom. It was now 6:45 and Clint was still asleep, drooling all over the pillow and snoring softly. 

Setting down the second cup on the nightstand, Bucky watched Clint for a little bit while sipping at his own coffee. Clint didn’t really move under Bucky’s scrutiny. Sure he had good reflexes if he needed to get up fast, but he was at home in his own bed and felt safe. There was no cause for concern, no need to attune himself to the possibility of danger.

Finally Bucky set his cup down as well and crawled onto the bed. Clint mumbled something in his sleep as the bed moved, but still didn’t stir. Draping himself over Clint, Bucky leaned in so his lips were right next to his ear and spoke quietly.

“Clint. Cliiiint. Wake up.”

Clint grumbled and batted at Bucky’s face, nose scrunching up. Bucky moved back a bit and had to stifle a laugh before leaning in again. He spoke a little louder this time and was met with the same reaction. Letting Clint settle again for a moment, Bucky leaned with and used what was referred to as his ‘soldier voice’, one that never failed to make Clint freeze up with unease.

“Clint...do you want to build a snowman?”

Clint bolted straight up and ended up knocking Bucky over. His wide eyed stare turned into a glare when he saw Bucky laying on his back laughing at him.

“I hate you and I hate that movie.”

Bucky wouldn’t stop laughing so Clint took his pillow and hit him a few times with it.

“Stop, stop!” Bucky gasped, breathless from laughing so hard and trying to defend himself from the fluffy fury. “I brought you coffee! Stop hitting me with your drool pillow!”

Clint grumbled at him and dropped the pillow, reaching for his mug of coffee instead. He caught sight of the alarm clock as he did and made an indignant sound.

“Bucky! It’s not even seven!”

“I know. I have plans for the day so I had to get you up early. I got you coffee, there’s been enough time for there to still be lots of hot water for the shower. I can make you breakfast too, if it helps?”

“What plans?” Clint asked suspiciously from over the rim of his coffee cup. They hadn’t discussed plans the night before or he would have gotten up with Bucky, or at least set the alarm.

“I already told you, we’re going to build a snowman.”

“You didn’t tell me anything, you got all creepy whispery in my ear. It doesn’t count. And why do you want to build a snowman? Or go outside? It’s cold.”

Bucky took Clint’s cup away and set it down, much to Clint’s displeasure. But he didn’t really get a chance to voice his opinion on it when Bucky leaned in close, so close their lips nearly touched but didn’t quite.

“Please?”

Clint groaned and rolled his eyes. It was too early for Bucky to be playing dirty. Well, he could play that game too. He threw his arms around Bucky and pulled him down with him, peppering his face in kisses.

“Stay in bed with me, I’ll make it worth your while~” He cooed between kisses, nuzzling his nose just under Bucky’s jaw.

“Ohhhh, you’re a spoil sport!” Bucky groaned, but didn’t make an effort to get up. Instead he caught Clint’s chin in his fingers so he could keep him still enough to kiss properly. “You’re lucky I’ve decided you’re worthy of my affection.”

“Yeah, I love you too.” Clint hummed, throwing the blankets over Bucky again and curling up against him, “Now shut up and kiss me again.”

\---

“Bucky, wake up.”

Bucky groaned and batted at Clint, who just laughed at him. Their coffees had long since gone cold and were forgotten on the nightstand, but Clint had some fresh cups for them. As well as snacks. Very important snacks.

“Do you want to build a snowman?” Clint sing songed at him, setting down the tray he was carrying and sitting on the bed to poke at Bucky’s side.

“Fuck off, Barton.”

“You started it. And it’s three in the afternoon. I think your post-coital nap has gone on long enough.”

“We went three rounds.” Bucky groaned, peeking up at Clint from under the comforter.

“You woke me up at seven in the morning, _this_ is retribution. Plus I brought more coffee. And a gingerbread house that we can make. And look!” He grabbed a bag of marshmallows and held them up for Bucky to see. “We can make snowmen without sacrificing the warmth and comfort of bed.”

“We are not making food stuffs in the bed we just spent four hours having sex in.”

Clint laughed and put the marshmallow bag back on the tray, standing up and picking it up as he did so. “Alright then, lazy bones. Come to the living room and we’ll do it. I’m holding your coffee hostage until you join me!” He added as he left the room.

“You are the absolute worst!” Bucky called after him as he slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position. Even if Clint was a pain, he kind of deserved it today. And hey, he wouldn’t change him for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://helterskelterxo.tumblr.com)
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> As always, kudos and comments are love! And fuel the creative process!


End file.
